real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Juozas Albinas Markulis-Erelis
Markùlis Juozas Albinas (secret participant of the alleged resistance, Eagle, Narutavicius, Soviet security agent - Azuolas (Oak), Noreika, Kudirka) 01 01 1913Pittsburgh (United States of America) 10/12/1987Vilnius, one of the most zealous suppressors of the Soviet occupation regime in Lithuania. Doctor, forensic specialist. Med. m. dr. (1969). Studied at Kaunas Priestly Seminary, 1930-35 studied at Vytautas Magnus University, Faculty of Theology-Philosophy (incomplete). In 1941 he graduated from Vytautas Magnus University, Faculty of Medicine. During the occupation of Nazi Germany (1941-44) he was a reserve member of the Lithuanian Freedom Army. 1944-48 and 1954-87 taught at Vilnius University, 1944-48 Head of Department of Anatomy, 1977-87 Department of Pathology and Forensic Medicine; professor (1970). 1954-64 Head of the Republic Forensic Laboratory. He wrote the textbook Forensic Medicine (with J. V. Nainis, 1969 21979), the book Fundamentals of Oratory Mastery (1981).On January 1, 1945, the People's Commissariat of State Security of the LSSR (since 1946 the Ministry of National Security of the LSSR, MGB) was involved in provocations against Lithuanian partisans during the formation of the MGB-controlled partisan command. After pretending to be a member of the Unity Committee destroyed by the NKVD (founded and destroyed in 1945 in Vilnius), J. Markulis established contacts with partisans of Aukštaitija and Southern Lithuania. He met with Zur Drunga, Taur and Vytis County Commanders , D. Weaving and MGB issued seats for Lithuanian guerrillas and headquarters. In the summer of 1945, one of the creators of Vytautas County V. Gumauskas (nickname Gailius), a supporter of Aukštaitija partisans, Kirdeikiai priest P. Liutkus (nickname Juodasis Petras(Black Peter). He followed the historian B. Dundulis, the writer B. Sruoga and other intelligentsia.As part of the MGB's mission, he campaigned for another tactic - stopping the armed struggle and demobilizing after obtaining fictitious (MGB-supplied) documents; in obedience to this order, partisans were soon arrested by Soviet security. June 06, 1946 at a meeting with Taur County J. Markulis announced that before the Supreme Committee for the Reconstruction of Lithuania its functions will be carried out by the Joint Democratic Resistance Movement (Chairman Markulis) Committee - an organization controlled by the MGB. On August 12, 1946, the partisan commanders convened in Vilnius established the Supreme Headquarters of the Armed Forces (Chief of MGB recruited P. Kamarauskas , nicknamed Vlasovas (Vlasov), Colonel Vytis; belonged to unaware representatives of some partisan districts).Mostly because of Mr Luksa (nickname Daumantas) At the end of 1946 - early 1947 the treacherous activity of J. Markulis was discovered and the congress of commanders was not held in Kaunas on January 18, 1947, as planned by the MGB, but on January 15 in Nadrausve (Pilviskės county)., In the Tauras County area. Although more insightful district commanders (Tauro - A. Baltusis , United Kestutis - J. Zemaitis ) distanced himself from Mr Markul and warned other counties, the MGB continued to send him to the counties and tried to maintain influence over the partisans. The Great Fighting Districts were undermined activities; instead of August 14, 1946, J. Misiūnas was arrested in Vilnius (nicknamed “Zaliasis Velnias“( "The Green Devil") her commander became an MGB V. Pečiūra (partisan nickname Kapitonas Grieztas (Captain Gigortas), agent Gediminas) became its commander.The efforts of Mr. Markulis as chairman of the Commonwealth Movement for Democratic Resistance (nickname Žalgiris) On January 1, 1947, he was appointed to the area of Northeast Lithuania commander, later became an agent violinist.On August 08, 1947, A. Slucka, the commander of the district, accidentally escaped from an ambush in Vilnius and V. Kaulinis The partisans of Aukštaitija terminated their relations with J. Markulis on September 9, 1947.The criminal activities of Mr Markul and his agents resulted in the arrest of 178 and the killing of 18 guerrillas. In 1948, J. Markulis was sent to Leningrad to prepare a dissertation for possible punishment according to the ruling of the partisan court (returned to Lithuania in 1954). Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Traitor Category:Hypocrites Category:Modern Villains Category:Cold war villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Karma Houdini Category:Deceased Category:Doctors and Scientists